Peur de te perdre
by Rukie-chan
Summary: Le gouffre de Helm. Elle n'était pas courageuse, mais elle savait se battre. Elle avait peur, mais elle voulait se battre. Elle allait mourir, mais il fallait qu'elle se batte. Pour lui. Pour cette terre. Pour cette dernière nuit. Pour le salut des peuples libres de la terre du milieu ...


**"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "peur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."**

** Je vous souhaite d'avance un bon divertissement, et j'espère que ce texte vous plaira ! **

** Note : Je cherche un beta-reader si quelqu'un est intéressé. **

* * *

Le gouffre de helm, la bataille qui serait décisive dans le moral des hommes. Tout dépendait de cette bataille, elle le savait. S'ils gagnaient, l'espoir pourrait de nouveau avoir sa place, s'ils échouaient, ça serrait la fin du monde des hommes.

Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle n'avait pas suivi les siens pour les Havres Gris, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas quitté la Terre du Milieu ? Pourquoi était-elle là à trancher la tête de ces horribles bestioles alors qu'elle pourrait être à Valinor loin de tout ces ténèbres ?

Ce soir, elle avait peur. C'était dérangeant pour une personne d'immortelle de se dire qu'elle pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, c'était son choix d'être là, elle était venue parce qu'elle savait se battre depuis les mille années qu'elle frôlait cette terre. Elle était venue parce qu'elle croyait en ce monde, parce qu'elle préférait mourir ici, cette nuit, que de continuer à errer sur cette terre sans lui.

Mais lorsqu'elle voyait ces petits enfants humains, qui n'avaient jamais tenu une épée dans les mains, tomber sous les coups, elle avait peur. Son esprit continuait de vagabonder dans ses songes alors qu'elle se battait férocement pour sa vie. C'était son choix. Peut-être ne finirait-elle pas la nuit, mais si elle devait mourir, elle n'aurait pas honte.

Si elle était partie, elle aurait eu l'impression d'être une lâche, d'abandonner la terre qui l'avait vue grandir et de l'abandonner lui.

Soudain, elle eu comme un sentiment de mal-être, son sixième sens venait de se réveiller. Il avait un problème, ou s'il n'en avait pas encore, il allait en avoir ! Où était-il, que faisait-il ? Ses jambes tremblaient, son estomac était noué, elle avait peur. Non plus pour elle, mais pour lui.

- HALDIR ! AU BASTION ! Hurla Aragorn

Elle leva la tête, il était là sur les remparts.

**Il fallait qu'elle monte**, elle poussait tous ceux qui se mettaient au travers de son chemin.

**Il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne**. Les orcs tombaient après avoir croisé sa route.

**Il fallait qu'elle le prévienne de l'orc qui s'approchait**. Ses entrailles ne lui avaient jamais fait aussi mal.

Trop tard, **il fallait qu'elle le sauve**.

Son souffle se coupa, son corps tomba contre la pierre glacée, bientôt suivit par celui de son assaillant à qui elle avait coupé la tête. Elle avait froid, pourtant un liquide chaud coulait dans son dos. Ses yeux se voilèrent, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait. Haldir, ses yeux gris. Tiens ? Des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, pourquoi pleurait-il ? C'était son choix, elle avait choisi d'être là. Elle avait choisi de combattre près de lui, quelle que soit la fin. L'immortalité lui aurait bien peu apporté si elle n'avait pas pu vivre près de lui.

**C'était son choix**, elle savait que cette nuit serait sa dernière.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait peur, elle s'était demandé comment elle allait mourir. Mourir pour la personne qu'elle aimait sembler lui être une bonne solution.

Elle avait l'impression d'être morte en héros, elle avait sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, une personne qu'elle aimait. Que demandait de mieux ... Mais même maintenant elle avait encore peur, allait-il finir la nuit si elle n'était plus là pour veiller sur lui ? Elle voulait lui parler, lui dire de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas être triste, car elle avait choisi ce chemin.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla Haldir

- Parce que ... ma plus grande... peur... c'est de ... te perdre. Sourit la jeune elfe, son dernier sourire, son dernier souffle, sa dernière peur.

* * *

Un texte certes un peu tragique mais bon, j'espère que vous avez aimer malgré le fait qu'il soit très court.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, laissez moi vos impressions !


End file.
